Tales of the Stars: Book One- Dark Plots
by Sage of the Lonely Moon
Summary: Darkkit of Forestclan is raised in hate of his mother's half-brother and the clan leader, Lionstar. Nightpool assures him that he can right Lionstar's wrongs, if only he remains loyal to her, at any cost. But is there more to the tale than Darkkit can see?
1. Prologue

Tales of the Stars

Book One: Dark Plots

_Prologue_

_Nightpool_

* * *

><p>Of all the clans, Forestclan is the strongest. Leaders are raised from birth to their destinies, knowing full well that the clan's fate will soon be in their paws. They are told their responsibility daily, ever watched, ever guided through their young days...<p>

That is, if they do not have siblings. Siblings complicate the matter- which of them will lead the clan? Who will the leader choose from his kits? Often the unchosen goes into a successful path of the medicine cat, and if not they are often appointed as deputy... they become lower than the heir, but are usually still in the running...

However, for half-siblings the matter is far more harsh. The leader usually chooses which litter his heir will spring from, and the others are left bastards. They are left with no claim to leadership, even if the other litter all die. They are left with nothing.

I am one such cat. I am Lionstar's half-sister, and _I _was born first. If anyone has a right to lead Forestclan, it is me. I am a better hunter, I am faster, stealthier, and far more intelligent than he... the only thing he has over me is his strength in battle. Yes, Lionstar's brute strength is his only redeeming trait. How pitiful and utterly stupid.

Yet Goldenstar, out father, chose him over me. All because he love Violetheart more than his true mate, his first love, my mother Lilyfur. Fittingly, she died in the next battle. By 'coincidence,' she had golden fur in her claws...

I grew up watching Lionstar grow into _my _rightful place, ever so proud of himself for all that was given to him, while I was left to fight for every tiny shred of respect I could earn. My warrior name ceremony was delayed for three moons, while his apprenticeship was cut by two, though every cat knew that he was not ready...

Though I no longer have a claim to his place, I put my faith in my son, Darkkit. He shall be most useful in revealing Lionstar's darkest secrets...

And through him, I _will _receive my vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Forestclan<span>**

Leader

Lionstar- ginger tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

Deputy

Hailpelt- white tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

Sunpelt- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Ashpelt- black tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Primrosepaw**

Amberheart- small gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Emberpaw**

Stonepelt- gray tabby tom

Crimsonfur- dark red she-cat

**Apprentice, Fangpaw**

Heatherbreeze- light brown tabby she-cat

Rootclaw- sturdily-built brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Graypaw**

Birchfoot- cream tom with white patches

Pinetail- dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Fangpaw- light gray tom with light amber eyes

Primrosepaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Emberpaw- dark gray tom

Graypaw- light gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Queens

Softflower- calico she-cat with amber eyes, nursing

Morningkit- golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightpool- black she-cat with dark green eyes, nursing

Darkkit- black tom with light blue eyes

Frostfur- white she-cat with yellow eyes, nursing

Blizzardkit- white tom

Dustkit- dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

Mudkit- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Elders

Lina- cream she-cat with golden patches

Violetheart- light ginger she-cat with light purple eyes

* * *

><p><em>Thank you everyone who bothered to read this far! :D This will be somewhat dark, especially for the fluffy fanfictions I do (well I took them down, but...) and I hope I meet any expectations you may have! Next chapter should be up this week or next week, depending on how school treats me.<em>


	2. Chapter One

**Tales of the Stars**

**Dark Plots**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Darkkit_

"Darkkit, wake up." Nightpool's soft voice called me from my sleep.

"Mom. Mooom. I wanna sleep." I complained and heard Nightpool chuckle.

"Oh well. I guess we'll have to have your apprentice ceremony delayed." she purred. "Oh well."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" I sprung up and started grooming my black fur, trying desperately to make it nice and smooth.

Nightpool purred and got a spot I couldn't reach for me. "Now you look extra-handsome, my little warrior."

I purr. I love my mother very much, she looks more after me more many mothers do, according to a few of the older warriors I overheard. "I promise I'll make you proud."

"I know you will." Nightpool's green eyes searched my light blue, but for what? After a moment's pause she murmured something- "Your eyes are so similar to his..."

_Father's_. Nightpool rarely speaks of my father, who I assume to be a loner, rogue, or a deceased warrior. "He would be proud too," I meow quietly, and Nightpool looks away.

"But not as proud as I am now." We were interrupted by meowing outside. "Come, Darkkit. Your life awaits."

Light warmed my black fur as I stood I into the sun. Morningkit was beside me, looking up at her father, Lionstar with excitement, her bright yellow eyes shining. "We're finally going to be apprentices!"

"Yeah, it's great." I replied, earning a glare from Hailpelt.

"Darkkit, be respectful," he hissed. _Well Morningkit was talking too! _I bit back the reply.

I watched and listened as Morningkit was renamed Morningpaw, and was given Lionstar as a mentor. Next was my turn, and I stepped up nervously.

"Darkkit, do you promise to obey the warrior code and the word of the leader, to be loyal to the clan?"

"I do." I meowed, meeting Lionstar's blue eyes.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Darkpaw, and your mentor will be Hailpelt. My deputy, you are a strong warrior, your loyalty unrivaled. I give Darkpaw to you to guide and teach."

"Morningpaw! Darkpaw! Morningpaw! Darkpaw!" cheered the clan, and I held back a purr and hopped down. Nightpool approached.

"Well done. You're on your path to be a great warrior now, Darkpaw." she purred. "Though Lionstar thinks he can change my opinion of him by making his deputy your mentor. Still, learn all you can, my little warrior. You'll need it someday."

"Darkpaw, come here. We're going to look around the territory." Hailpelt called near the camp entrance, and I dipped my head in farewell to my mother before racing after him.

* * *

><p><em>The territory is huge<em>, I thought as we padded our way back home, Hailpelt meowing about the other two clans and a few rogue groups. Turns out most Marshclan and Moorclan cats can't climb trees. Weird.

"Tomorrow we'll work on hunting," Hailpelt told me as we reentered the camp.

"And battle training?" I asked hopefully, but he shook his head.

"Leafbare approaches, and having one more hunter would be excellent. Plus, you'll need extra practice, because of your dark fur."

"Oh. Okay." I meowed disappointedly, but Hailpelt just rolled his eyes and walked off, sitting next to Softflower.

"Hailpelt's ridiculous." Nightpool meowed from behind me, and I turned to see her glaring at Softflower. "And Softflower is as delicate as a kittypet. What a bunch of mouse-brains." she rolled her dark green eyes. "I'll teach you to fight, my son." she looked down at me with a smug sort of pride.

"How? You'll be busy with warrior duties and I'll be stuck with apprentice stuff." I meowed miserably.

"I'll figure something out," Nightpool meowed before padding off to get some fresh-kill.

"Hi Darkpaw! I never realized how big Forestclan is!" Morningpaw dashed up to me. "And tomorrow I get to do battle training and patrol."

_Lucky_, I think sourly. _Morningpaw gets to do everything. Just because she's the leader's precious daughter. _

"Hello, earth to Darkpaw." Morningpaw called.

"I'm tired," I meow before going into the apprentices' den, where a warm nest was already prepared for me. After arranging it more comfortably, I curl into it.

* * *

><p>"I told you I'd figure something out." I opened my eyes and found myself in a dimly lit meadow, my mother sitting before me calmly, dark green eyes glinting.<p> 


	3. Chapter Two

**Tales of the Stars**

**Dark Plots**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

_Darkpaw_

"How did you get in my dreams?" Darkpaw meowed curiously, looking around the warm and beautiful meadow. "Where are we?"

Nightpool purred. "It's my job to train you, to make you the strongest warrior any clan has and ever will see. Your destiny is great, my son."

"My... destiny?" The black tom looked up at his mother in confusion. "My destiny is to be a warrior, like every clan cat."

"Then what of the leader? The deputy and the medicine cat? What of brave Silverpelt, who saved the very first clans from certain death, who became our night sky? What of the great Hawkleap and Sorrelfoot, who lead our clans to this land all those moon ago? Does _every_ clan cat become an ordinary warrior, Darkpaw?" Nightpool challenged.

Darkpaw didn't answer. When at last he did, it was a simple and yet very complicated question. "Then what is my destiny?"

Green eyes met blue. "You are going to restore our clan to its true glory."

"So you're here to train me for it?" the blue eyed apprentice meowed excitedly.

"Yes. I am the second best fighter in the clan. With two mentors, you can- and must- become even better than either of us." Nightpool purred lovingly, looking down at Darkpaw kindly.

"When can I start?" meowed the black-furred tom.

Nightpool crouched into a fighting stance. "Now."

* * *

><p>"You're very talented already, Darkpaw." Hailpelt meowed as Darkpaw showed his huntimg crouch. "You'll be a fantastic warrior someday."<p>

_You're right I will, _Darkpaw thought with a grin. Remembering what his Mother told him, he shrugged. "But I'm sure Morningpaw is doing better."

Hailpelt shrugged. "She'll be a great leader under Lionstar's training someday, I'm sure." the white tomcat didn't seem very eager. Darkpaw wondered if he had wanted to train Morningpaw.

_But that can't be right_, Darkpaw thought to himself. _Morningpaw is Lionstar's heir! ... Perhaps he is bitter that she will take his place as deputy. I would be too. _

"Isimply pray she will not turn out like Lionstar." the deputy meowed, as if reading Darkpaw's thoughts. "He is most certainly a great fighter, but he is quite prone to temptations and not very humble."

"Tempations?" Darkpaw asked, confused.

"You are far too young for that information, my apprentice. Young and naive."

* * *

><p><em>Short chapter, I know. I had no idea how to continue this and wanted to get going on the next chapter. <em>


End file.
